an issue forced
by CBsbandwench
Summary: His family lost  too much but when  he  hears it was one of his team members that caused that pain he battles to forgive them


An issue forced. - Five years ago Nate had gotten a phone call from family about a tragic death. Who knew the grief his family endured was one of his owns team members fault.

This will flashback to get to where I want to be.

Flashback five years –

"_Just do it "a man growled out._

"_Sir, we can protect her like before, he will never know where she is I promise."_

"_That's what you had said before Bernie, and he found her and hurt her family. It will not happen again, she has to believe I'm dead. That is the only way he will leave her alone once and for all. It's me that he is after, if he can get to her, then he can get to me and I don't need that distraction."_

_Bernie nodded at his friend. In a way this was the only way to keep Skye Ford out of harms ways. He looked at his friend who was hurting about his decision to leave this woman._

"_You don't have to stay for this "he told him. The younger man gave him a cold stare "Yes I do." _

_Taking a deep breath, Bernie placed his state trooper on his head and walked across the street to the driveway. He started to slow down as he dreaded telling his friend at the man she was going to marry died in a fiery car accident. He could hear his own blood pounding through his ears. For a moment, he thought he was going to pass out as his finger, trembling reach for the doorbell. He waited a moment before pushing the bell once more._

_The door opened and a woman smiled at him " hey good morning Bernie , how are you " she asked him opening the door wider to let him inside . He followed her in but stopped by the TV._

"_Bernie, would you like some coffee? I just made it" she asked._

_He took a breath "No thank you Skye, homey I'm here on official business. You need to sit down" _

_Skye placed her coffee cup on the table, something in his voice to sit down "What's the matter Bernie?"_

"_Skye, its Spencer ….."_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Skye leapt to her feet "Bernie! Don't you dare?"_

"_Skye, you have to listen to me. Spencer was in a car accident this morning, by the time I got there is car was engulfed in flames, no one could get him out. I pains me to tell you but Spencer didn't make it honey " _

_Skye stared at him , studying his face to see if he was lying just to make her crazy , she thought Spencer was tricking her like last time ._

" _C'mon Bernie , it didn't work last time you tried this " she smiled as she picked up her cup to take a sip , but she noticed Bernie didn't returned her smile. _

"_You're lying. Bernie tells me that you're lying "she asked him._

"_I'm sorry Skye I wish I could. " _

_He watched as Skye went from being into a good mood into an angry denial mode , he wished that he could say it was all a lie and tell her the truth , but he knew that Spencer would kill him if he did that . _

"_Bernie, I want you to leave. I can't believe that you would come here and lie to me about this , get out of my house " she said quietly . She looked up and saw her still standing in her living room. "Get out!"_

_Bernie walked towards the door; he opened it and saw his friend standing across the tree in a hoodie and jeans something he rarely wore. _

"_I'll send an officer to come speak to you I'm so sorry."_

"_Just get out, get out "Skye yelled at him, she didn't recognize the man across the street otherwise she could of run over to him and slap him for scaring her. _

_Bernie walked over to his car, not looking at his friend who was watching Skye while leaning against the tree. He looked over once more at Skye, who just turned and walked into the house. _

_Spencer sat in the black truck waiting for the officer to show up at the house. Twenty minutes later he saw the car pull into the drive way. He watched as the officer knocked on the door and watched him ask her to come out of the house onto the porch. The officer giving her the news was Jack Wilkins another good friend of his._

"_Ms. Ford. I am sorry for having to be the one to tell you this. I would have been here sooner but seeing as Spencer was my friend. I was the one who first identified his car and body. I know you don't want to believe that but I wouldn't come here if it wasn't true."_

_Skye felt her legs starting to turn to Jell-O she knew Jack, he had no reason to lie to her, he was a good guy. She heard her voice like she was floating out of her body as her slide to the ground_

"_NOOOOO, NOOOOOO, and Noooooo" she heard herself sob._

_Spencer watched Skye sink into the grass he had promised to cut for her this morning. Before he decided to keep her same, for right now all he did was break her heart. He put his baseball cap on and walked away from a life he wanted so badly._

**Nate, sat solemnly in his niece's **bed watching her toss a little bit, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Jackson, Jackson stop sweetie, sweetie stop! No!" Skye jerked out of her nightmare only to find herself waking up to a nightmare. Nate moved closer to her bed and hugged her.

"Skye, it was just a nightmare, you are okay, just take a deep breath and relax for a minute "he told her. She had been sleeping soundly for a few hours until another life altering memory jarred her awake. Nate hated seeing her like this, she was his only niece with the Ford name, she decided to keep it a long time ago while her parents where fighting.

He reached across the bed to reach the water for her , he handed it to her and kept an eye on her, unsure about where the water would end .

"Uncle Nate, I'm fine. I don't want any water and I don't want any more pills either." Skye sighed as she lay back down and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see the tear trickle down her cheek.

She hated waking up, that was the worst waking up without her two men with her; remember their eyes, smile laugh, and the hair. One mirrored the other to a T. She knew it was a freak accident, but that didn't make it any easier. She had the nightmares less but still too many times to sleep very well.

"Hey sweetie, the doc said you can go home today, but I'm going to go there e first to get things ready, then I'll pick you" Nate kissed his niece's forehead before leaving the room. He looked back into to see the look he once wore after his son died. He would never wish the loss of a child on anyone.


End file.
